Michael Goes to Hell: The Final Halloween
by PF4Eva
Summary: This story is partially a parody of Jason Goes to Hell and kicks off toward the end of Halloween 6.
1. Kill For Him

Michael Goes to Hell: The Final Halloween  
  
HADDONFIELD, IL, OCTOBER 31, 1995: Tommy Doyle, and the Strodes are running away from the hospital from Halloween 6. Dr. Samuel Loomis stays behind.  
  
TOMMY: Come with us, Dr. Loomis!  
  
LOOMIS: I have some unfinished business I need to care of....  
  
(The car drives away. Scary music plays in the background. Michael Myers slowly creeps up behind Loomis. He takes his knife and attempts to stab Loomis's shoulder.)  
  
LOOMIS: Michael!!.... I watched you.... every breath you took.... every move you made... every step you took.... from 1963 to 1978.... You went on the bloodiest rampage I have ever seen in my life... I nearly killed you, you son of a bitch!... I feel it is now time to move on.... and let somebody else take the reigns of keeping you locked up for the rest of your natural life!!....  
  
(A blonde woman wearing a Pink Floyd T-shirt gasps in horror)  
  
BLONDE: Noooooo!  
  
(Michael is infuriated with Loomis. He raises his knife, and the screen fades to white, which then fades into a black background with a pumpkin. The Halloween theme plays in the background.)  
  
MOUSTAPHA AKKAD PRESENTS----A DIMENSION FILMS PRODUCTION----A JOHN CARPENTER FILM----BRITNEY SPEARS----CHRIS ROCK---BEYONCE KNOWLES---NICK CASTLE---JAMIE LEE CURITS---DANIELLE HARRIS---AND KANE HODDER AS MICHAEL MYERS---BASED UPON CHARACTERS CREATED BY JOHN CARPENTER---WRITTEN BY PF4EVA---DIRECTED BY JOHN CARPENTER 


	2. Not Dead Yet

The title MICHAEL GOES TO HELL: THE FINAL HALLOWEEN flashes on screen.  
  
INT. DOYLE HOUSE, HADDONFIELD, IL: OCTOBER 29, 2004, NIGHT: Tommy Doyle wakes up from a horrible dream and turns the light on.  
  
TOMMY (Played by Paul Rudd): Two more days until Halloween.... It has been almost six years since Laurie Strode killed Michael Myers.... It only took twenty long years....   
  
EXT. DOYLE HOUSE: A POV is watching Tommy Doyle rant to himself in bed. Scary music plays in the background. The POV is breathing heavily. Tommy Doyle turns the light out in his bedroom. The POV quickly runs into the Doyle House.  
  
INT.: The POV slows down, viewing the inside of the house. The Halloween theme plays in the background and becomes increasing louder as the POV ascends the stairs, walks into Tommy Doyle's bedroom, and grabs Tommy's shoulder.  
  
TOMMY: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
POV: Tommy?.... Tommy Doyle?.... It's me...... Dr. Loomis!  
  
(The POV is an eightysomething man with glasses, a cane, a gray beard, and scars on his face. It is Dr. Samuel Loomis.)  
  
TOMMY: Dr. Loomis?... But how?... I thougt you were dead!... Myers killed you in 1995!!... ???  
  
LOOMIS: I am lucky to be alive!!.... I was rushed to the emergency room fast enough for the doctors to save my life.... Dr. Wynn was the one who died....  
  
TOMMY: If you really are Loomis.... wouldn't you be 84, 85?  
  
LOOMIS: Two weeks ago was my 85th birthday.... Listen, Tommy..... I need your help.... HE is missing.....  
  
TOMMY: He?.... He who?....  
  
LOOMIS: Michael Myers....  
  
TOMMY: But Laurie Strode killed him in '98...  
  
LOOMIS: You must be mistaken...... Michael Myers is very much alive... 


	3. Happy Birthday, Michael

SMITH'S GROVE-WARREN COUNTY SANITARIUM, NIGHT: Dr. Joan Loomis is sleeping next to Michael Myers's cell. Scary music plays in the background.  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE: It is night and is raining heavily. Dr. Samuel Loomis, Marion Chambers, and a little girl are driving in a station wagon on October 30, 1978. They are headed to the sanitarium to pick up a patient for a court date.  
  
MARION CHAMBERS: The only thing that bothers me is their jibberish... They just keep rambling on and on about complete nonsense....  
  
SAM LOOMIS: You have nothing to worry about.... He hasn't spoken a word in fifteen years....  
  
MARION CHAMBERS: And you NEVER want him to get out.....  
  
SAM LOOMIS: Never, never,.... never....  
  
(We see inmates running free. The Halloween theme plays in the background. Loomis runs out of the car.)  
  
LOOMIS: Stay here!!  
  
(A man flashes across the screen, jumping onto the car. He breaks the window and Marion Chambers jumps out. The man jumps in and drives away in the car.)  
  
LOOMIS: It's gone!!... The EVIL is gonme from here!!....  
  
SMITH'S GROVE-WARREN COUNTY SANITARIUM: Dr. Joan Loomis awakens from the nightmare. The music stops. She walks around.  
  
JOAN LOOMIS: Michael.....?  
  
(Joan notices that the door of the cell is broken and bent. Michael Myers is nowhere to be found. A hellish heavy-metal version of the Halloween theme [featuring the piano to stay true to the original theme] kicks in. Joan is frightened.)  
  
LOOMIS: It's gone!!....The EVIL is gone from here!!.....   
  
CHICAGO, OCTOBER 30, 2004: The music stops. A certain someone is celebrating his 47th birthday in his own special way. We see a man in black (back toward the camera) staring at a college-age young man and his nine-year-old nephew. The man is hiding behind a tree. Scary music plays in the background. The man is breathing heavily..... 


	4. Family Reunion

OLDER BOY (Played by Josh Hartnett): So, how long has Michael Myers been dead now?....  
  
YOUNGER KID: Grandma killed him in '98.... That was six years ago, right?....  
  
(The older boy gets out his calculator and types in 2004 - 1998 =. He ends up with 6.)  
  
OLD BOY: That's right, six years have passed since he died.... I remember it like it was yesterday....  
  
FLASHBACK: The end of H20. The ambulence crashes. Michael Myers and Laurie Strode/Keri Tate are alone in the woods. Silence.   
  
LAURIE: Michael.....  
  
(Michael and Laurie slowly touch each others hands and then rest them.)  
  
Silence.  
  
LAURIE: (con't) Michael......  
  
(Laurie then chops Michael Myers's head off with her axe!)  
  
BACK TO REALITY: The POV sneaks up closer to the two boys. The Halloween theme plays in the background.  
  
OLDER BOY: (To the POV) I thought you were dead!!.... I haven't heard from you in six years, dude!!...  
  
The POV takes out its knife and stabs the older boy repeatedly.  
  
YOUNGER BOY: Joooooooohhhhhhhhnnnnnn!!!.......  
  
(The younger boy runs to get away from the POV. The POV is revealed to be Michael Myers. He walks away slowly.)  
  
HADDONFIELD POLICE DEPARTMENT: Dr. Samuel Loomis and Tommy Doyle are fearing for their lives as they run into the Police Department.  
  
LOOMIS: I need to see the Sherrif immediately!!.... It's about Michael Myers....  
  
SHERRIF (Played by Charles Cyphers): Dr. Loomis...? I thought you died nine years ago....  
  
LOOMIS: Sheriff..... (reads the name tag: DONALD BRACKETT)....Brackett: Michael Myers has come out of hiding and is once again after Laurie Strode....  
  
SHERRIF: He just killed Laurie's son an hour ago.... Is he the guy in the hockey mask?....  
  
LOOMIS: Michael Myers wears a white rubber mask of Captain Kirk, and a black outfit... He carries a butcher knife and is extremely dangerous.... He has THE DEVIL'S EYES!!!.....  
  
(Dr. Joan Loomis runs into the Police Department.)  
  
JOAN: Dad.....? I thought you were dead..... 


	5. Revelations

SAM: (Long pause) ....Joan?? Joan.... my little girl.....? I haven't seen you since 1995...  
  
JOAN: I thought Michael Myers stabbed you in the heart back in 1995.... There was blood everywhere..... No man could have survived such a wound....  
  
SAM: I was inflicted with Thorn..... It gave me great strength and great invincibility..... When my wounds healed, I passed the Thorn onto you..... Making you the sole protector of Michael Myers...... I then went into hiding and gave up looking for him.... I know he's out there, I just know it....  
  
BRACKETT: We all need to think of a plan to capture Michael Myers and keep him locked up for the rest of his natural life....  
  
JOAN: I have a better idea..... Why don't we just kill him and send him back to the bowles of hell......?  
  
SAM: (Long pause) That's just crazy...... crazy enough to work.....  
  
A teenager wearing a hockey mask and a Dead Kennedys T-shirt and grungy jeans is running around the Police Department, handcuffed and acting like a lunatic... He runs into Sam Loomis.  
  
SAM: Watch where you're going, you..... (long pause)  
  
(Images of Danny Strode from Halloween 6 flash before Sam's eyes..... The hockey-masked teenager is Danny Strode.)  
  
SAM: Danny Strode....?  
  
(Danny refuses to speak. He stares at Sam in a Michael Myers-like manner.)  
  
EXT.: We see Michael Myers (back to the camera) spying on Sam Loomis & company..... 


	6. Go to Hell Literally!

HADDONFIELD, IL: OCTOBER 31, 2004, HALLOWEEN: Kids are gathering around to trick or treat in Haddonfield, thinking that Michael Myers died in 1998 (at the end of H20). The much-alive Michael Myers is watching them from behind the bushes where Laurie and Annie spotted Michael 26 years ago.  
  
KID #1 (Spock): What did you get, Lonnie?  
  
LONNIE (Zombie with a hockey mask on, carrying a machete): I got some Tootsie Rolls and a Pay Day. What'd you get?  
  
KID #1: A Pay Day, a chocholate-chip cookie, and Freddy vs. Jason on DVD.  
  
LONNIE: Why do they make movies based on real-life events like that? My dad says he survived the Elm Street Murders of 1984.  
  
(Michael continues to watch the kids. All of a sudden, we hear Sam Loomis's voice. The Halloween theme plays in the background.)  
  
LOOMIS: There it is, officers!! Kill it!!  
  
SHERRIF: Don't you mean "Him"?  
  
LOOMIS: It is not a "him"..... Just kill Michael Myers......  
  
(The Loomises set up a bomb while The cops are shooting Mocahel Myers. Joan is holding the detonator in her hands while Sam throws the bomb at Michael and shoots the bomb with his gun. There is a huge KABOOM!!! Dr. Samuel Loomis is killed instantly. Michael Myers is in flames. Joan Loomis takes out a gun and grips it with both hands.)  
  
JOAN LOOMIS: I am going to do what my father should have done forty-one years ago, you son of a bitch!!!!........GOT TO HELL!!!  
  
(Joan Loomis is shooting at Michael Myers until he falls to the ground, dead. A glove with razor blades for fingernails and a hand with a machete in it grab Michael Myers and pull him into Hell.......)  
  
MANY, MANY, MANY, CENTURIES LATER: It is the future in outer space. The frozen bodies of Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees are placed in a space shuttle, side by side. The workers leave and the bodies slowly begin to unthaw.......  
  
THE END 


End file.
